Goodbye My Love
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Iggy loves Max. But the problem is she's Fang's girl. How does he try to tell her? Character death. AH. AU. Oneshot.


Summary: Based off the song, Goodbye My Love by 8eight. Fang and Max get together but Iggy pretends he doesn't like Max even though he does. One day, while video taping Max and Fang's wonderful adventures, he gets killed. Character death. Max reflects back on the tapes he made and specifically, what his last words were. The rest of the Flock is not in this. AH. AU. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Fang, or Iggy, sadly. I don't even own the song, Goodbye My Love by 8eight. If you go on you tube you can check out the music video and you'll see were I got the idea.

Iggy POV

What I wouldn't give. What I wouldn't give just to hold Max in my arms once. She and my best friend Fang were currently dating. I threw on some jeans and a dark blue hoodie before grabbing my video camera and heading out the door. Ever since Max and Fang became a couple, they wanted me to film everything they did together. Don't ask me why, because really, I didn't know. But I knew that every time I saw them together I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It was all because I didn't want Max to be with him. I wanted her to be with _me. _I sighed and met Max and Fang at the beach. I followed them into the go-cart thing where they started all the mushy 'I love you' stuff. None of them knew how I felt. But I'm not going to betray my friend of what might be his true love. Or mine for that matter. I put on my sunglasses and my hood as I slumped forward; videotaping the sweet things he did for her that made her smile and laugh. _I _should be the one to make her smile and laugh like that. Not Fang. Max yelling for me to get out of the vehicle and follow them onto the beach interrupted my thoughts. I filmed them walking on the beach, holding hands and smiling at each other. They started playing around in the water and I felt another deep pang in my chest. How could Max not know that I loved her so much? More than Fang ever could? She would, or could, never know how I felt for her. As much as I wanted to…

Time skip

We were now in the grassy meadow next to a desolate road. There were few trees scattered throughout the weedy terrain, but apart from that, it was a beautiful place. They both walked through the field running their hands lightly over the tall weeds. They were laughing and smiling while I felt so out of place. I walked behind them, but after a while, I went over to the tree across the road. I stood against the tree, sort of. I was still in the middle of the road, when I turned the camera to me. Screw Max not ever knowing that I love her. I pulled my sunglasses off and looked at the camera. "Max, I know you're with Fang and you love him, but that doesn't stop the way I feel. Max, I love you." I smiled and I heard Fang and Max yelling. I turned the camera to them, thinking they wanted me to film them, but right when I trained the camera's eye to them, I saw they were yelling and pointing to the road. I turned my camera to the road and the last thing I saw was a big, white semi-truck about to run me over. My eyes widened just a tiny bit before I felt immense pain all over. And then I felt nothing.

Max POV

I screamed as the truck ran over Iggy. Fang grabbed my hand in his and we ran over as fast as we could to the road. There he was, in his dark hoodie and blue jeans, laid out in the road with blood gushing down his face. The camera was next to his hands and I picked it up. Other than the glass being cracked, I didn't see anything wrong with it. Hot tears ran down my face and sobs racked my body. Iggy was my best friend other than Fang. Fang whipped out his cell, and called 911 faster than I thought possible. The words jumbled together until I couldn't hear him anymore. All I saw was my best friend, sprawled out on the ground, as if he was sleeping. I covered my mouth with my hands and pressed my lips together. I vaguely heard the sirens in the distance. I didn't hear the paramedic say that he was dead. I didn't feel Fang's arms around me, his face buried in my hair, silent tears running down his face.

Time skip

Iggy was buried next to the ocean. He loved the ocean. He used to tell me all the time, ever since we were little kids. I sniffed again. Right now, I was sitting alone in my living room in front of the small TV that wasn't even turned on. Another tear ran down my face as I clutched the video camera next to my chest. I inspected the camera once again. The glass eye was cracked badly, some pieces missing. The silver paint was scratched and worn out from years of use. Absently, I pushed a button and the tae came whirring out of the small machine. Startled, I looked down and gingerly took the tape out of the slot. This was still here from the day that Iggy died. I pulled the tape out all the way and twirled it in my hands before deciding to watch it. I smiled slightly as I watched the good things that happened that day. When I got to the part where we were at the meadow, the camera stumbled slightly before the scene was completely taken off of us. Suddenly, Iggy was on the screen; I remembered he was on the road with the tree behind him. He trained the lens on him and spoke. "Max, I know you're with Fang and you love him, but that doesn't stop the way I feel. Max, I love you." More tears ran down my face faster than they ever did before as I gaped at the screen. He turned the camera around and focused it on us once again to show us screaming and yelling. He turned the camera once again and the picture was filled with the front part of the white truck that ran him over. Suddenly the camera was filled with motion as Iggy dropped the camera to the ground. I saw the glass in front of the camera break easily and I sobbed louder. The video filled with static and I hurriedly took the tape out and hugged my knees to my chest as I rocked back and forth on the ground. Then I collapsed on the floor, sobbing my eyes out. "I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Iggy." I covered my mouth with my hand again and just sobbed harder. For the death of a friend, and only a friend.

THE END!

Just to avoid any confusion, the last line meant that Max could never think of Iggy more than a friend, not someone like a boyfriend. So, please review and tell me if you liked it.


End file.
